26 Décembre
by SexySpectrum
Summary: Amérique apporte un gâteau à Russie - pas de slash-


_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 11ème nuit du FoF (Forum Francophone : forum ludique d'entraide et de discussions autour de la fanfiction). Pour le thème "Gâteau"._

**Disclaimer:** Malheureusement, je ne possède toujours pas les droits d'Hetalia. Ha. Ha. ha

* * *

Si tu vaincs un ennemi, il sera toujours ton ennemi.

Si tu convaincs un ennemi, il deviendra ton ami.

* * *

Ce n'était un secret pour personne. Russie et Amérique se détestaient cordialement, et ce surtout depuis 1950. Personne, dix ans auparavant, ne s'était douté que les deux pays allaient finir par se haïr d'une manière aussi violente. Personne, pas même les deux pays concernés.

Mais aujourd'hui était un jour spécial.

Amérique s'était levé de bonne humeur. Après tout, Noël était son jour préféré de l'année… Après son anniversaire, maintenant qu'il y pensait.

Enfin bref. Le fait est que ce 25 décembre 1991, Amérique apprit une nouvelle qui lui procura une joie et un soulagement qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps.

L'URSS c'était un fait, se dissolvait petit à petit. Lituanie l'avait déjà quitté, et l'Allemagne s'était réunifiée. Mais Russie restait une république _**socialiste**_. Elle restait son ennemi, ennemi qui tenait encore debout.

Enfin, « avait tenu » debout. Parce que la lettre que le secrétaire chargé de transmettre le courrier entre la maison blanche et sa maison, placée un peu plus loin, était on ne peut plus claire.

L'URSS était sur le point d'être dissolu. Adieu drapeau rouge. Adieu système vicieux ou la liberté était synonyme de mensonge et de peur.

Lui, la liberté, la démocratie, le libéralise, tout ce que représentaient les Etats-Unis, il était encore debout. Et ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'il allait s'effondrer d'une manière aussi pathétique.

Un sentiment de jubilation s'empara de lui. La cruauté des sentiments qu'il ressentit ne le choqua pas outre mesure. Plus tard, en y repensant, il aurait honte de la haine malveillante et surtout triomphante qui avait éclatée en lui. Mais pour l'instant, alors qu'il venait d'apprendre que son pire ennemi allait lamentablement s'écraser, il ne voulut qu'une chose.

Être là.

Voir la tête de ce salopard de communiste au moment ou le drapeau rouge serait enlevé au profit d'un nouveau.

Une nouvelle Russie qui serait construite sur les mêmes bases que lui… Quelle douce vengeance face à toutes les humiliations que Russie lui avait fait subir. Les regards horriblement satisfaits de sa propre personne, alors que cela faisait plus de sept ans que tout le monde voyait qu'il s'avançait contre un mur…

Etats-Unis se dirigea soudainement en direction de la porte. Des Noëls il allait en vivre encore des centaines… Des milliers même ! Il serait encore là dans 2000 mille ans, c'était certain ! Alors il pouvait bien sacrifier ce vingt-cinq décembre pour se précipiter en Russie et humilier _**ce connard **_ le plus possible.

Sortit de chez lui, Amérique se précipita dans la première pâtisserie qu'il trouva. Il voulait remuer le couteau dans la plaie le plus possible. Voir le visage décomposé de Russie, son air désemparé face à ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Un pays que se désagrège de lui-même. C'était forcément douloureux non ? Inconsciemment, Amérique passa une main discrète près de son cœur. Plus qu'une guerre civile, il l'espérait.

Il choisit le gâteau le plus horriblement coloré. Un gâteau sur lequel aurait pu être écrit « Made in America » tant il semblait avoir été manipulé chimiquement. Des couleurs criardes, Amérique poussa sa vengeance jusqu'à en choisir un qui portait une inscription faite en chocolat : «_ Congratulation »_.

Il se réjouissait de voir la tête de Russie. Oh, combien d'années avait-il attendu ce moment ? Le gâteau sous le bras, il se précipita à l'aéroport de New-York. Il confondait le sentiment euphorique que les gens ressentaient à cause du vingt-cinq décembre, pour le même sentiment de triomphe qui l'assaillait. Pour lui, chaque couple, chaque enfant qui souriait, se moquait aussi de la chute de l'URSS. C'était la fin de cette horrible guerre froide.

Le voyage New-York – Moscou était long. Et il lui sembla d'autant plus ennuyant de par son impatience à arriver.

Le gâteau posé sagement sur le siège à côté du sien, le visage rivé du côté de la vitre, Amérique essaya de calmer son impatience en se disant qu'au moins, il avait pu utiliser son jet-privé. Aller dans un avion « publique » lui aurait fait perdre des heures précieuses.

Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on fête la morte de son pire ennemi.

Il était parti à quatre heures de l'après-midi. Ce fut donc à deux heures du matin qu'il atterrit dans l'aéroport glacé de Moscou. Dès que la porte du cockpit fut ouverte, lui permettant de sortir, il sentit l'air lui glacer le corps. Oh, cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas mis les pieds en Russie. Serrant le gâteau contre lui, il quitta les pistes d'atterrissage en direction de l'énorme bâtiment.

Les gens le regardaient bizarrement. Ils devaient se rendre compte qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre à son sujet.

Une fois sortit, il héla en taxi et donna l'adresse de Russie.

La maison était grande, mais délabrée, comme d'un autre siècle. Amérique ignorait, bien sûr, que c'était le cas. Aucune lumière n'était allumée, chose assez peu surprenante en prenant compte de l'heure, mais cela n'arrêta pas la jeune nation.

Il monta sur le perron, jetant un regard dédaigneux au jardin qui semblait tout sauf entretenu… les buissons n'étaient pas taillés, les mauvaises herbes proliféraient… En pensant à son _propre_ jardin, et même à tous ceux qu'il avait (étant donné qu'il possédait en tout cas une maison par Etat) bien taillés, et parfaitement propre, celui-ci lui fit froid dans le dos.

Il sonna à la porte, répétitivement. La politesse n'était de toute manière pas sa force. Alors face à Russie, sérieusement, de qui se moquait-on ?

Personne ne répondit.

Agacé, Amérique leva sa jambe et donna un grand coup contre la porte qui s'écrasa sans protester. Il entra, le gâteau prêt dans les mains. La maison sentait terriblement mauvais. Il déglutit en essayant d'allumer une lumière. Mais c'était peine perdue, tous les plombs avaient l'air d'avoir sautés.

Inspirant par la bouche, il s'avança dans la pièce. Il y avait des ordures partout. Personne n'avait du faire le ménage depuis des semaines. Des années… - Quand est-ce que Lituanie était partit ?

Il monta les escaliers se dirigeant vers la chambre de Russie. Malgré l'ambiance dans la maison, il n'avait pas « peur » à proprement parler…Et quant à sa connaissance de l'emplacement de la chambre de Russie, il s'était plusieurs fois rendu dans cette maison, à la fin du dix-neuvième siècle.

Avant que Russie ne devienne cet abruti.

_Ivan lui montra la petite fille qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Alfred la regarda curieusement __:  
« - Comment elle s'appelle ? »_

_« - Anastasia, c'est la fille de Nikolaï. »_

_Ils se sourirent, connaissant bien ce sentiment, cette connivence que chaque nation possède. Le sentiment de voir un de « ses enfants » naître était un sentiment magnifi…_

Amérique secoua la tête. C'était le passé.

Est-ce qu'Allemagne avait de bonnes relations avec France ?

…

_« -Nous sommes ici pour célébrer l'amitié Franco-Allemande qui… »_

…

Il déglutit difficilement, et s'arrêta en plein milieu du couloir.

Qu'est-ce qu'Angleterre lui avait dit – ou plutôt crié- déjà ? Lorsqu'il l'avait définitivement quitté ?

_« - Tu verras abruti ! Etre une nation, c'est ne plus jamais être soi c'est disparaître au profit du côté de ta personnalité qui représente les Etats-Unis ! »_

Le gâteau tomba par terre, et il se précipita en direction de la chambre de Russie. Tous ce que les nations lui avaient dit. A quel point sa population l'influençait, et qu'il était très dur de résister à la haine que deux pays éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre même si la personne et non pas la nation, n'avait toujours ressentit que de l'amitié.

En entrant dans la chambre, Amérique repéra Russie tout de suite.

Celui-ci ne se retourna même pas. Il avait les mains croisées derrière son dos, et il portait l'uniforme rouge et noir de l'armée de l'URSS.

« - Je savais que tu viendrais. » Déclara-il calmement.

Si Amérique avait toujours été en train d'espérer le voir fondre en larme, il aurait été terriblement déçu.

« - Ivan… »

C'était bizarre de re-prononcer son nom à nouveau. Cela faisait cinquante ans qu'il était devenu, ou redevenu ? Simplement Russie.

Il avait réduit l'homme à son pays. Ivan avait disparu au profit de l'image qu'il avait du communisme. L'image que les boss' qu'il avait eu et que son peuple lui avait imprimé dans la tête.

Le blond décroisa ses mains et mit lentement sa main gauche dans sa poche. Une seconde plus tard, il en ressortait un revolver qu'il leva au niveau de sa tête.

« - J'espère que tu es satisfait, Amérique, de voir en direct la chute de l'URSS. »

Alfred était comme paralysé. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire. Il avait appris que pour laisser entrer les révolutionnaires en 1917, Russie avait du littéralement s'arracher le cœur. Voir son pays s'effondrer de l'intérieur devait bien coûter une balle dans la tête.

Russie appuya soudainement sur la détente.

Et son corps tomba à terre la seconde suivante. En voyant le sang se rependre sur le plancher de sa chambre, rejoignant ses chaussures, Amérique regretta amèrement de n'être finalement, qu'un gamin ignorant. Au début, Russie n'avait pas été particulièrement désagréable. Au contraire.

Si la Russie et les Etats-Unis se détestaient…c'était une affaire de politiciens.

Mais si Alfred et Ivan se haïssaient, ce n'était que par sa faute.

Il serra les poings et murmura :  
« - Je suis désolé. »

* * *

Ha ha ha. Je me suis dit qu'avec un thème "Gateau" tout le monde allait s'attendre à du Fluff. BEEEEN NON!  
Y'a des notions que j'ai utilisé dans cette fic, que je réutiliserai... Voila. C'est de nouveau une nuit du FOF, je suis super en retard pour le prochain thème. Préparez-vous à souffir. (désolée pour les fautes d'ortho je regarde ça demain)

**Si vous me dites ce que vous avez pensé, je vous aimerai pour toujours. Hihi**


End file.
